A Rainy Day, A Sketch, and A Love Between It
by hanury
Summary: Summary inside. BangLo
1. Chapter 1

**A Rainy Day, A Sketch, and A Love Between It**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Romance, slice of live.

**FOREWORD**

Yongguk segera membereskan perlengkapan melukisnya saat ia menyadari tetesan bening mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjakan kakinya kedalam genangan air, Yongguk tidak suka hujan. Bukan ia membencinya, tapi Yongguk hanya tidak suka hal-hal yang ditinggalkan hujan setelah berhenti. Jalanan menjadi licin dan seragam yang menempel kebadannya karena basah. Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas kesal saat tetesan dingin air hujan kembali menerpa wajahnya sebelum mengalir perlahan ke pipinya. Sudah tiga hari hujan mengguyur daerah ini. Sekali lagi, Yongguk bukannya membenci hujan ia hanya tidak suka. Yongguk suka melukis, tempat yang paling ia sukai untuk melukis adalah diluar ruangan. Ada pameran seni sekolah beberapa hari lagi dan ia ingin memamerkan beberapa lukisan buatannya. Dan hujan mengacaukan segalanya. Yongguk mempercepat langkahnya saat sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ada seseorang yang berdiri ditengah derasnya hujan, untuk sesaat Yongguk hampir mengira bahwa ia telah melihat hantu. Tapi kemudian menghela nafas lega setelah dapat mengamati dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat. Seorang laki-laki, teman sekelasnya, Choi Junhong. Junhong hanya berdiam diri membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena guyuran hujan. Sesekali ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tetesan air dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Yongguk merasa alisnya mengeryit heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Junhong, tapi kemudian ia hanya berdecak pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rainy Day, A Sketch, and A Love Between It**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Romance, slice of live.

Yongguk segera membereskan perlengkapan melukisnya saat ia menyadari tetesan bening mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjakan kakinya kedalam genangan air, Yongguk tidak suka hujan. Bukan ia membencinya, tapi Yongguk hanya tidak suka hal-hal yang ditinggalkan hujan setelah berhenti. Jalanan menjadi licin dan seragam yang menempel kebadannya karena basah. Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas kesal saat tetesan dingin air hujan kembali menerpa wajahnya sebelum mengalir perlahan ke pipinya. Sudah tiga hari hujan mengguyur daerah ini. Sekali lagi, Yongguk bukannya membenci hujan ia hanya tidak suka. Yongguk suka melukis, tempat yang paling ia sukai untuk melukis adalah diluar ruangan. Ada pameran seni sekolah beberapa hari lagi dan ia ingin memamerkan beberapa lukisan buatannya. Dan hujan mengacaukan segalanya. Yongguk mempercepat langkahnya saat sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu yang berdiri ditengah derasnya hujan, untuk sesaat Yongguk hampir mengira bahwa ia telah melihat hantu. Tapi kemudian menghela nafas lega setelah dapat mengamati dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat. Seorang laki-laki, teman sekelasnya, Choi Junhong. Junhong hanya berdiam diri membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena guyuran hujan. Sesekali ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tetesan air dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Yongguk merasa alisnya mengeryit heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Junhong, tapi kemudian hanya berdecak pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yo Bang Yongguk, apa kau mencuci rambutmu sebelum berangkat kesini?" Himchan tertawa saat melihat Yongguk masuk kedalam kelas dengan rambut basah kuyup. Yongguk hanya memutar matanya dan duduk di bangku sebelah Himchan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku melihat Junhong diluar, dia berdiri ditengah hujan."

"Choi Junhong? Aku tidak heran, dia sering melakukannya. Tapi menurutmu kenapa ia tidak gampang sakit?"

"Well, apa kau pernah dengar ungkapan orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit?"

"Kurasa satu-satunya orang bodoh disini adalah kau." Yongguk tertawa sambil memukul bahu Himchan, mereka terus memukul satu sama lain sampai guru pelajaran pertama masuk. Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku Junhong di bagian belakang kelas. Kosong. Sudah hampir waktu istirahat dan ia belum masuk kelas. Yongguk tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menghampirnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Junhong? Semua teman sekelas bahkan mungkin murid satu angkatan kenal dengannya. Bukan, ia bukan murid popular. Dia hanya Choi Junhong. Choi Junhong yang sering datang terlambat. Choi Junhong yang sering tertidur saat pelajaran tapi selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Choi Junhong yang selalu sendirian tapi terlihat lebih bahagia dari anak-anak lain yang mempunyai lusinan teman. Choi Junhong yang sering tertawa sendiri. Meskipun begitu tidak ada yang pernah mem-bullynya atau mencoba menariknya keluar dari dunianya. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yongguk bertemu dengan Junhong lagi siang itu saat akan meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Junhong terlihat sangat tenang duduk disalah satu meja. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga. _Rupanya dia juga merasakan dingin. _Yongguk tertawa dengan pikirannya sendiri , ia sengaja berjalan dekat dengan meja Junhong saat akan mengambil buku. Junhong duduk disalah satu bangku dengan buku terbuka dihadapannya, dan dengan mata terpejam. Yongguk terkekeh saat melihat Junhong, ia dapat tertidur bahkan dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. Kekehannya menjadi semakin keras saat ia mendekati Junhong dan menyadari bahwa ia tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Yongguk berhenti, ia mencari sesuatu yang ia bawa dalam tasnya. _Cute. _Yongguk bicara pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Yongguk meninggalkan sebotol _banana milk_ untuk Junhong. Dan dengan itu ia melangkah pergi dari sana.

Pagi berikutnya terlihat lebih cerah meskipun bau air hujan masih tersisa diudara, seperti biasa jalanan menjadi penuh dengan genangan air, dan seperti biasa Yongguk berangkat ke sekolah tanpa semangat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas saat seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Junhong berdiri dihadapan sebuah genangan air dengan kepala menunduk, ia menatap intens sesuatu dibawahnya sambil menggambar disebuah buku sketsa. Rasa penasaran mulai menguasai Yongguk, Yongguk menyadari dirinya mulai melangkah dengan sangat perlahan mendekati Junhong. Hanya tinggal selangkah sebelum Yongguk mendekat Junhong tiba-tiba mendongak, senyuman terlukis di wajahnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Annyeong."

Yongguk membisu. Ia tidak pernah bicara pada Junhong sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang pernah bicara padanya. Junhong hanya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ini baru pertama kali Yongguk mendengar suaranya, Yongguk selama ini membayangkan jika suara Choi Junhong akan sama seperti suara anak kecil. Childish dan sedikit cempreng. Tapi sebaliknya, suaranya terdengar berat tapi tetap lembut. Yongguk akhirnya menyadari, ia terlalu memakan banyak waktu untuk merespon.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Yongguk mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat suara yang ia kelurkan terdengar gugup

"Menggambar." Junhong menjawab dengan tenang sambil terus menggerakan pensilnya.

"Huh?"

Junhong kembali menatap Yongguk sambil terus tersenyum. Sementara Yongguk, ia hanya bisa blushing menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia satu-satunya pihak yang gugup. Junhong seperti biasa terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kemari dan lihatlah." Junhong mengisyaratkan agar Yongguk berdiri disebelahnya. Yongguk meskipun ragu-ragu ia tetap melakukan seperti yang Junhong katakan. Yongguk tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kenapa seorang seperti Bang Yongguk mau berbicara pada Choi Junhong? Sebelum berpikir lebih lanjut Yongguk tersadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri tepat disebelah Junhong dan melihat ke genangan air. "Perhatikan."

"Apanya?"

"Bayangannya. Indah bukan?"

Yongguk dapat melihatnya. Meskipun hanya genangan air tapi terlihat sangat jernih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sketsa Junhong, Junhong menggambar refleksi dirinya di genangan air itu. Tidak terlihat buruk, bisa dikatakan indah. Sangat indah malah, tapi Yongguk tidak akan mengakui itu. Sebelum menyampaikan pendapatnya Yongguk mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Yongguk melihat Himchan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tanpa mendekat pun Yongguk tahu bahwa Himchan tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau harus pergi, temanmu menunggumu." Junhong berucap sambil terus menatap genangan air tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Yongguk.

"K-kau benar." Yongguk lagi-lagi tergagap, Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Himchan.

"Wow Bang, apa kau baru saja bicara dengan Choi Junhong?"

Yongguk hanya mengangguk pelan saat ia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya dan membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Himchan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Yongguk terdiam sesaat sebelum ia tertawa sambil berkata "Genangan air."

Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan siang itu. Hari ini akhirnya Junhong masuk kelas tanpa terlambat dan tidak tertidur. Tapi dia tetap Junhong yang biasanya, Junhong tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan kelas. Dia selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Yongguk, sejak tadi pagi ia sedikit lebih memperhatikan Junhong dari biasanya. Yongguk menemukan beberapa kebiasaan Junhong. Junhong seorang ambidexterous, Junhong lebih memilih melihat waktu dari jam tangan dari pada ponsel, dan Junhong suka menggambar.

.

.

Suatu hari diperjalanan pulang Yongguk bertemu dengan Junhong, kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mendekati Junhong. Junhong sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon dengan mata terpejam. Yongguk tanpa sadar mengamati wajah Junhong dengan sangat teliti, ia jadi bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran om-om mesum saat melihat Junhong. _Cute_.

"Menatap itu tidak sopan tau." Yongguk melompat terkejut saat Junhong membuka matanya, Yongguk bersumpah ia seperti bisa melihat kilatan nakal dari mata Junhong. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Junhong berkata seraya merenggangkan badannya, ia melihat kearah lain saat ia melegakan tenggorokkannya.

"Aku tidak menatapmu." Yongguk tidak tergagap, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat kikuk. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa sampai kehilangan kehormatannya di hadapan Choi Junhong, Yongguk hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Junhong hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat tingkah Yongguk kemudian menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Kemari duduklah." Yongguk melakukannya tanpa canggung kali ini. Mereka duduk bersandar pada batang pohon dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku, kenapa kau selalu ada di luar?" _Hening_. Yongguk baru menyadari satu hal saat Junhong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Yongguk terlalu banyak bertanya. Bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu, mereka bahkan tidak pernah berkenalan secara formal. Yongguk merasa bodoh ia tiba-tiba blushing menyadari kesalahannya. Junhong berpura-pura tidak menyadari kesalahan Yongguk, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dan kembali menutup matanya. "Diam dan coba dengarkan." Yongguk perlahan melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Junhong, ia menutup matanya sambil coba mendengarkan suara disekelilingnya. Yongguk dapat mendengarnya, suara gemericik air mancur taman, teriakan murid-murid sekolah dari kejauhan. Dengungan lebah yang terasa seperti didekat telinganya, gemerincing lonceng angin di pohon tempatnya bersandar. Yongguk bahkan dapat mendengar suara dari jalan raya. Yongguk merasakannya sinar matahari yang menyapu kulitnya dan angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Terasa aneh karena sebelumnya Yongguk tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini, yang ternyata terasa sangat, menenangkan.

"Aneh bukan? Anginnya terasa seperti teman lama, seperti ada seseorang yang membisikan rahasia ketelingamu." Dengan perkataan itu Yongguk merasa Junhong mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Umm, namaku Bang Yongguk." Yongguk, setelah sekian lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitaukan namanya pada Junhong.

"Aku tahu. Kita satu sekolah sejak kelas tiga."

"A-apa? Kenapa aku-"

"Aku bahkan pernah duduk dibangku belakangmu, tapi kita tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya. Wajar saja kau tidak tahu."

"Oh..."

Sejak hari itu, Yongguk dan Junhong semakin sering bertemu. Yongguk juga baru menyadari ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan Junhong. Setelah bertanya pada ibunya Yongguk baru tau bahwa keluarga Junhong sudah tinggal disini bahkan sebelum Yongguk pindah kemari. Yongguk juga mulai mengetahui bahwa ada banyak hal kecil disekitarnya yang ia tidak tahu. Yongguk memperhatikan bagaimana bintang-bintang bersinar dengan sangat terang pukul 11:50. Yongguk memperhatikan bagaimana debu-debu membentuk sebuah tarian saat tertiup angin, serasa seperti ada seorang teman yang mengantarmu saat pulang. Yongguk memperhatikan bagaimana langit terlihat sangat indah sehabis hujan, awan terlihat seperti kelopak bunga yang berguguran saat musim semi, dan genangan air yang merefleksikan tubuhnya saat ia lewat. Yongguk akhirnya tidak lagi membenci hujan. Dan semuanya berkat Choi Junhong. Choi Junhong yang bahkan sebelumnya Yongguk tidak tau kalau dia itu ada, dan Choi Junhong yang dipandang sebagai orang aneh oleh teman satu sekolahnya. Yongguk menyukai betapa Junhong menanggapi semua hal dengan santai, Junhong hanya dengan mudah menerima suaru hal dan menikmatinya. Junhong tidak pernah mengeluh atau terlalu memikirkan suatu hal, sangat berkebalikan dengan Yongguk.

Pagi itu hujan deras, Yongguk keluar rumah menggunakan payung. Meskipun ia tidak lagi benci hujan bukan berarti ia mau basah kuyup untuk sampai kesekolah. Yongguk melihat Junhong lagi hari itu, Junhong berjalan ditengah hujan tanpa payung. Dia sudah terlihat sangat basah, tanpa ragu Yongguk langsung berlari kesebelah Junhong dan memayunginya. Junhong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat ia tidak lagi merasakan air hujan menyapu wajahnya.

"Pagi, tetangga!"

"Kenapa kau suka kehujanan? Bagaimana jika kau sakit?"

"Entahlah, bukankah lebih menyenangkan begini?" Junhong mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan ditengah hujan, Yongguk kembali mengejarnya dan memayungi Junhong.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentangmu. Dan kau menjatuhkan ini kemarin." Yongguk menyerahkan sapu tangan putih pada Junhong, Junhong menatap sapu tangan miliknya kemudian Yongguk dengan heran tapi kemudian ia memamerkan _smirk_-nya pada Yongguk. "Aku tidak mengikutimu, sungguh! Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu menjatuhkan ini!" Yongguk merasa lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, sebenarnya memang benar Yongguk sedikit mengikuti Junhong. Tapi yang benar saja, Yongguk tidak akan mau mengakui itu. "Yeah" Junhong mengambil sapu tangannya, setelah itu perjalanan kembali hening. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah pakai payung? Maksudku, apanya yang menyenangkan saat kau basah kemudian sakit?" Junhong diam sejenak, saat ia mulai melihat gerbang sekolah ia tersenyum pada Yongguk dan berkata "Kurasa alasan aku tidak pernah memakai payung adalah, karena aku menunggu seseorang yang mau berdiri dibawah hujan bersamaku." Yongguk berkedip heran mendengar jawaban Junhong, Junhong tertawa dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian.

Siang yang normal dikelas Yongguk saat itu, hujan belum berhenti dan, seperti biasa Junhong tidak masuk kelas. Yongguk tidak pernah merasa bosan bersama Junhong, ia tidak menyesal mengahmpiri Junhong hari itu saat berangkat sekolah. Yongguk duduk bersama temannya saat itu, tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada yang janggal. Sampai Himchan membuka mulut dan menanyakan sesuatu yang Yongguk tidak pernah ingin mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau dan Choi Junhong cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini huh?"

"Yeah" Yongguk menjawab dengan tenang. Seakan tidak ada yang aneh dengan situasinya saat itu. Himchan membulatkan matanya kaget, Yongguk tentu saja menyadari itu tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Tapi, _kenapa?_"

Yongguk tetap tenang mendengar pertanyaan Himchan, tapi sebagian dirinya mulai membuka mata atas kejadian belakangan ini. Yongguk muali sadar, teman sekelasnya akhir-akhir ini sering memandang kearahnya, Yongguk juga bisa mendengar mereka berbisik setiap Yongguk berpapasan dengan mereka. Bang Yongguk dan Choi Junhong bicara satu sama lain. _Mereka berteman_. _Awalnya_ Yongguk tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Tapi kini, entah bagaimana itu dimulai Yongguk mulai menjauhi Junhong.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak terakhir Yongguk bicara pada Junhong, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Yongguk tidak lagi menerima pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya atau suara bisik-bisik saat ia kebetulan lewat didepan mereka. Semua murid menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya dikelas saat itu, Yongguk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Junhong taupun menghampirinya. Semua berjalan baik, sampai suatu hari Junhong menghampirinya.

"Hei, tetangga. Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?" Junhong berkata pada Yongguk dengan senyum yang biasa terlukis diwajahnya. Seluruh perhatian saat itu langsung tertuju pada mereka, suara ribut dan bisik-bisik kembali terdengar setelah seminggu lamanya. Yongguk panik. Ia tidak yakin aku harus melakukan apa. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin membalas senyuman Junhong, dan sebagian lain ingin berteriak padanya, menyuruhnya pergi dari hadapan Yongguk. Akhirnya Yongguk memutuskan untuk diam. Selama beberapa saat terus seperti itu, senyuman Junhong perlahan menghilang. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Junhong meletakkan selembar sketsa dihadapan Yongguk kemudian tersenyum pada Himchan dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Yongguk membeku ditempatnya, ia berusaha me-replay apa yang baru saja terjadi. Himchan menatapnya khawatir kemudian memberi tepukan pelan di bahunya. "Kau harus bicara padanya, Yongguk."

Yongguk mengedipkan mata seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menunduk kecil pada Himchan kemudian pergi mengejar Junhong. Tidak makan waktu lama sampai Yongguk melihat punggung Junhong. Yongguk memegang pergelangan tangan Junhong kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

"Ya?" Junhong berkata dengan tenang. Saat Yongguk melihat kedua mata Junhong ia tidak menemukan rasa kesal atau terhianati seperti yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

"Maaf" Yongguk membiarkan kata itu keluar begitu saja, ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Junhong tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya tersenyum pada Yongguk. "Maaf untuk?"

"Entalah, hanya… maafkan aku." Yongguk tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, untuk apa ia minta maaf? Yongguk menunggu Junhong mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya.

"Jawabanmu salah, Yongguk" Junhong menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, suara Junhong terdengar sangat santai. "Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak tau alasanmu meminta maaf." Dan dengan itu, Junhong sekali lagi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian.

Mereka tidak pernah bicara dengan satu sama lain sejak saat itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka saling menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Mereka masih bertemu satu sama lain disekolah, ataupun saat perjalanan kesekolah. Tidak banyak juga yang berubah di hidup Yongguk, ia tidak tiba-tiba jadi populer setelah berhenti bicara pada Junhong. Yang berubah hanya keheningan diantara mereka. Junhong sesekali akan melemparkan senyumnya pada Yongguk, dan Yongguk pun akan balas tersenyum. Tidak sering, hanya sesekali, _saat tidak ada orang disekitar_. Yongguk mulai menyadari sifatnya sangat kekanakan saat ini. Kenapa ia harus mengacuhkan Junhong? Apa hanya karena orang-orang akan berbisik tentangnya? Apa karena mereka akan menatapnya heran? Tiba-tiba Yongguk merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana ia memperlakukan Junhong.

Waktu tetap berlalu, Himchan menyadari sesuatu berubah pada diri Yongguk. Ia selalu membawa sketsa yang Junhong berikan padanya, Yongguk terlihat lebih bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Himchan menyadari bahwa Yongguk telah belajar agar ia bisa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan omongan orang lain cepat berefek padanya. All thanks to Junhong. Tapi tetap Himchan tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa sepertinya, Yongguk sedang menunggu seseorang, atau sesuatu.

Ini hari yang normal, tidak ada yang spesial. Junhong seperti biasa ia membolos. Yongguk hanya melamun sambil melihat sketsa yang Junhong berikan padanya. Itu sketsa yang sama yang Yongguk lihat saat ia pertama kali bicara pada Junhong. Hanya saja Junhong menambahkan seorang lagi di sketsa itu. Dirinya. Bang Yongguk.

Yongguk tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar, Yongguk langsung menampakkan senyumnya saat melihat hujan mulai turun, untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu itu yang serasa seperti selamanya. Yongguk segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan guru. _Akhirnya, hujan turun. _Yongguk berlari menuju bagian depan sekolah, saat itulah ia melihat Junhong. Junhong berdiri melihat hujan turun Yongguk mempercepat larinya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Junhong dengan senyum lebar. Junhong terkejut kemudian tertawa lepas saat mengetahui siapa yang menariknya. Yongguk juga ikut tertawa saat mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Junhong kemudian menariknya pergi keluar sekolah. Berdiri bersama dibawah derasnya hujan.

_**END**_

a/n : Gimana? Romance nya kerasa kah? Ngebosenin atau malah gak nyambung? kok saya tiba2 ngerasa ini ceritanya GJ ya *kabur. Review juseyo~~


End file.
